Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to solar heating, and more particularly to solar water heating in residential multi-story buildings.
Background
The industry of solar water heating is more than fifty years old. Existing solar water heating systems are not suitable for high buildings because the roof area per apartment diminishes proportionally as the number of floors increase, and the distance between the solar collectors and the storage hot water vessels increase proportionally as the number of floors increase.
These two reasons diminish the efficiency of solar water heating with systems based on solar collectors positioned on the roof of multi-story buildings.